The Truth Comes Out
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY! Oneshot... I could tell in her eyes that she was enjoying every second of it. Hell if I would have seen that in her sooner, I totally would have said something to her. How could I be so blind? ...enjoy


**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, sorry I've been out of things for awhile I know. Moving is just such a rush though, especially if you're finally on your own lol. Oh and btw I'm still working on my current stories, so those should be updated soon. Anyway, here's just a little oneshot that I thought of for no reason at all, well probably the new HM episode had some influence, but it's pretty cool in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy in Lilly's POV...**

**The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

This was nice. Movie night in the new house. Just me and Miley together, sitting on the couch in the living room and watching a movie. We had the house to ourselves on this friday night. Could things get any...?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said an unexpected voice from the front door, of sudden intruder.

Worse? The saying usually doesn't go like that, then again this was reality. I was squished next to Miley's side and my head was resting on her shoulder. My eyes were about to close, when someone opened the door. I let my head linger for a moment, still trying to completely wake up. A second later Miley nudged me awake, trying to give me a hint as to how this little scene of ours might look. I immediately sprung a few feet away, and then mouthed a small 'thank you' to her. She was right, that did look a little too cozy. And it really was. Let's just hope it went unnoticed.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" Miley slightly shouted at him, she stood up from the couch and walked a few feet to the front door. Thankfully he was looking at his phone just after he walked in.

"Oh sorry, well I heard this is the place to hang out, so I thought I'd come check it out. You know, I've never seen your house yet Miley."

"Yeah I caught that. But it's kinda late you know." she told him.

"And its Friday you know, so why should it matter?"

"Alright, well who invited you anyway?"

"Well what a way to talk to an old friend. Oh wait it's not just me, I brought some of our other friends from school along." Oliver took a few steps out the door, but Miley kept talking and now in a loud whisper.

"What the hell? Oliver we're in our p.j's and Lilly was just about to fall asleep..." After we heard Oliver tell them to come inside, now I stood up right next to Miley's side. We both put on smiles and I was wide awake now. "Hey guys." Miley simply greeted. Then as Oliver talked with a few girls, Miley and I quickly mumbled in whispers to each other. "I can see why you dumped him."

"Yeah he can be a little selfish at times, plus we just work out better as friends."

"You're right that does work, but he just seems plain selfish right now. This is my house after all and it's almost 11pm."

"Well say something then."

"Like what? We were falling asleep on the couch, in a really cool house, on a friday night. Come back later. Um that's not the best excuse, it's a really boring friday night if you ask me."

"Hm, good point. Lets just go along with it Miles. Maybe It'll be fun, who knows."

"Yeah alright fine I'll try." she sighed, giving in and then stepped forward and everyone stopped talking to each other. It was mostly just talk about the house and how cool it was. Everyone meaning; Joannie, Sarah, Mikayla, and Oliver of course. "Well I'm glad you guys like my place and thank you Oliver..." now here came the hesitation and bitterness in her voice, which I would have gladly said myself too. And clenching her jaw was a nice touch "...for inviting you all. Don't know what we'd do without him." Cheering up, she started the party. "Tonight's gonna be a blast and a great way to kick off senior year!"

They all shouted in agreement. Of course Oliver was a little shy as he already knew the first comments were directed toward him. "Oh and we've got a bunch of soda's in the fridge. I'll go get those and start making some popcorn." I announced. Then started heading to the kitchen while everyone made themselves comfortable on the couch. Just before I walked off I whispered to Miley. "Hey they're just p.j. pants we're wearing and it's not a crime when it's late at night. Besides, you look cute in them."

"Thanks Lil, but we're wearing matching ones."

I ignored the comment. "But still, you look cute." I gave her a small smirk and then ran off to the kitchen, smiling on the way and only thinking about the little smile she returned.

With Miley's help, I brought a bunch of sodas over to the group. Then I went back to the kitchen and switched out another bag of popcorn into the microwave. I had a smile on my face and just couldn't get rid of it. When Miley smiles, it always makes me smile. Then I was startled by a gentle touch on my shoulder and I turned my back on the microwave.

"Gosh Miles, you scared me."

She chuckled. "Sorry, just thought I'd check up on the popcorn. How many are done so far?"

"Oh this is the fourth one. I think that should last us for awhile." I simply nodded and finally managed to suppress the silly little smile so I could make some simple conversation with my best friend. In truth, she was so much more to me. I felt so many stronger feelings for her, as well as a strong attraction. A best friend shouldn't feel that way towards the other and I know that of course. So I keep telling myself to tell Miley my feelings soon, but myself hasn't been very true to their word lately. Although I just told her, her p.j's are cute, so I should get a point for that.

"What have you been smiling about anyway?" Miley smirked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because I was handing out sodas and talking a little, doesn't mean I didn't steal some glances at you over the past few minutes." I felt something suddenly heat up my face. Crap I'm blushing. Miley arched an eyebrow. "So what's got you all happy then?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh you know, just the sudden burst of this party."

"Oh come on Lil, you weren't all that thrilled either. I mean you told me to just give it a try, but you were just as annoyed as I was and now you're smiling like a goof? Come on, what's it about?"

BEEP!

Sweet timing. "Well would you look at that, it's finished." I said, then turned around and took the hot bag out of the microwave. "Ok that first bowl is filled and you can take it over there. I'll pour this bag in the other one and I'll be right there." I told Miley while I carefully opened the hot bag at the corners.

Then I looked up at Miley as she walked next to me, to grab the big bowl of popcorn. She made straight eye contact with me as well, and then simply rolled her eyes. One of her eye rolls that said; you got away for now, but I'll get it out of you later. It bugged the heck out of me, but I knew she was right.

Just before she walked away, Miley got close and whispered in my ear. "I'll get the truth out soon..." Then she backed up and slowly put one piece of popcorn in her mouth, swallowed it and finished. "...don't worry." Miley winked at me and walked away.

Damn. She had no idea what she was doing to me. Just her being in her p.j's made her sexy. Oh and how wonderful she made me feel, yet tortured at the same time, cause I couldn't do anything about it. Actually I could, but I just didn't have the guts. And what the hell did she just do all that for? From the way she said that she's gonna get the truth out of me, kinda scared me. And soon? What's that supposed to mean?

"Lilly, you coming?" Miley yelled from across the room, bringing me out of my deep thoughts.

I looked up and everyone was staring at me. "Right, sorry." I said, as I rushed over with the other bowl of popcorn. Then handed it to an eager Joannie with outstretched hands, then I sat at the end of the couch next to Miley. "So what are we gonna do then? A movie, games?" I looked around the room and everyone was giving each other side glances, then they looked at me.

"Yeah we decided on a game while you were in the kitchen." Joannie told me.

"Great, which one?"

"Truth or Dare." she replied

"What the hell?"

"Hey don't look at me, it wasn't my idea." Joannie defended, just as I began a death glare.

I slowly looked around the room at everyone. All had straight faces and were eating popcorn or drinking soda. All but one. My eyes narrowed as they fell upon the smiling girl sitting next to me. Miley was covering her mouth to hide what she could of her big, beautiful smile.

"Miley, you have a terrible poker face." I said dully.

"Yeah ok, so I'm the one that brought it up."

"What? This is a total kid's game you know." I said, trying to change her mind and failing terribly.

"Oh it wasn't just me, everyone else agreed on it too."

"Ok seriously?" I looked around the room. "Come on guys, we're all seniors in high school now."

"I know, but it's fun to act like a kid sometimes, right?" Miley said.

"Yeah, besides Lilly, you're out voted." Joannie suddenly said.

I folded my arms and sighed. "Alright fine I'll play."

"Awesome, alright then who should get asked first?" Miley said and looked around.

I chuckled sarcastically. "Oh lets see..." I pointed around the room "...eeny, meeny, miny...Miley!"

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah that's right, it's your little game choice, so sorry if you're not ready." I gave her an evil grin, she simply glared at me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Said with no hesitation.

"Well aren't we bold tonight. Alright then, what's a good dare...oh I know, go put an ice cube down your pants."

"Are you kidding? That's pathetic."

"Hey it's not my fault I can't think of any better dares, because like I said, this game was your idea." I said to her.

"Oh would you just shut up about that already?" Miley shot back as she walked to the fridge and got an ice cube out of the freezer. Then walked back over and into the living room.

"Oh and in the front of your pants and then sit down." I smirked. Right after that everyone softly chuckled at my order.

Miley cleared her throat. "Uh huh, nice one." After she sat down she gave me a cold glare. "So...Sarah," Miley turned to look at her. "..t-truth or d-dare?"

I started laughing at the stuttering and squirming that Miley couldn't help.

"Truth." Sarah stated sweetly.

Miley squirmed more, but continued. "K-k, um is it t-true that...that you l-like Oliver?"

I was still laughing silently at Miley, but burst out a little at this question. Now I got even more stares then I was getting from the beginning of my laughter. "What? I mean come on Miles, that's a ridiculous question."

"This was a ridiculous dare." She said, pointing at her crotch.

"Wow um, I didn't realize it worked its way up that far." I said then chuckled some more. Miley gave me a death glare. After several seconds I composed myself in order to talk. "S-sorry Sarah, go ahead."

"Are all questions going to be this personal?" She asked.

"That's kinda the point of the game. So just answer the question already!" Joannie said.

I quickly glanced at Oliver. He was looking at Sarah and anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Alright, alright...yeah I do." She answered shyly.

Oliver's eyes went wide. "What? Since when?" he asked.

"Hey no fair, only one question per turn. You got that boy?" she strictly said and pointing a finger back at him.

"Ok." Oliver replied with a small voice, as well as a small smile towards her. I just rolled my eyes.

Nice job Miley, just like you to start something like this that could end in disaster. Although, judging by the looks of the two maybe it won't end badly at all and start off smooth as a matter of fact. Well that is if either of them aren't to shy to walk up to each other after this.

"Hey Lilly, you wouldn't happen to have a certain timing on this ice thing...please?" Miley asked, and then clenched her jaw with the pleading.

I snorted with another chuckle. "You can take it out now Miles."

"Thanks." she zipped past me and straight to the bathroom.

Sarah continued with her turn right away and turned to her left. "Ok Mikayla, Truth or Dare?"

Oh shit, not Mikayla. She's totally gonna pick me after her turn I just know it. Sure we all get along, but she has her moments when she speaks her mind. She's very observant. Crap, I think Miley and I had been a bit obvious with the way we smiled at each other and playfully fought.

"Truth." She said simply, although stared at me with an evil smirk. Shit.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sarah asked slowly.

Mikayla chuckled. "K that's an easy one. You know after the first few turns, I'd think you would have gotten the concept, but ok. Yes I have, once, but that's over." Sarah looked annoyed at her then shrugged, being satisfied with Mikayla's answer.

Mikalya looked over in my direction. "Oh Lilly..." she chuckled. Not a good sign, she totally knew something was up. "Lilly, Truth or Dare?"

Now this was a toughy. I could tell she was gonna bring Miley into this in some way. If I pick truth, I would have to admit my feelings in whatever form she tells me to. But if I picked dare, no doubt Miley would be worked into it and I'd end up doing something with her. So it seems like this is a no win situation.

"Well what's it gonna be?" Mikayla pushed.

I guess I don't want to speak my feelings much, so I'll go with dare. And why the hell is Miley taking so long? "Um, dare?" I said quietly and with uncertainty.

"Alright then, I dare you to feel Miley up...and down...and very thoroughly." Mikayla told me with another evil smirk. Right after that was said, there came a few gasps and quiet chuckles from my friends. I looked at her, shocked and speechless. Then she added, "You heard me and you can figure it out." Mikayla said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Just after I shouted, Miley walked into the room. Perfect timing Miles. "So what did I miss? Sounds like something horrible according to Lilly. You ok?" Miley asked as she walked over and stood next to the couch, next to me. This was going to be a really fun dare and I could tell that Mikayla knew I would enjoy this, but I couldn't act obvious about the fact that I wanted it so much.

"Yeah I think so." I sighed.

"What's going on you two? Oh great, Lilly did you just take a dare from Mikayla?" Miley asked with a shocked voice. I nodded shyly.

Hm, should I tell Miley or just start? I'm sure she'd be weirded out by me suddenly feeling her up and totally caught off guard. Especially since it had to be thorough. Thanks a lot Mikayla. Yeah I should...

"Oh and Lilly, you can't say a thing about it." Mikayla suddenly added.

"Excuse me? You can't just add-"

"Um yeah, it's a dare and I get to control it. You told Miley a few things about hers, so I get to say a few things too."

"Fine..." I hesitated a moment, then stood up right in front of Miley.

There was about a foot of space between our bodies, a good amount of space to do this. I started by setting my hands on her hips. Miley looked at me with amusement and arched an eyebrow. "Lilly what are you do-" I cleared my throat to cut her off and continued.

I patted my hands up her sides lightly. Now I feel like a security guard in the middle of airport security and Miley was one of the passengers I was patting down. Although it felt wonderful and I felt the urge to press harder. Just as this thought entered my mind, I heard Mikayla from behind me.

"Oh Lilly? Remember what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah I know..."

Now that my wish was granted, I started over. I placed my hands on Miley's hips and pressed my hands against her sides, sliding them up this time and slowly. All the while, she simply kept her arms at her sides. I could tell in her eyes that she was enjoying every second of it. Hell if I would have seen that in her sooner, I totally would have said something to her. How could I be so blind?

When I started moving upwards and dangerously close to the sides of her breasts, she closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan. Only I could hear it, so I could tell she was trying to suppress it. I paused and stole a quick glance back at Mikayla, she just nodded at me with a big smile. I groaned at the thought of continuing this part, because of the fact that I had to do it all in front of my friends. Although on the inside, my heart was racing because most of me was longing for this moment. I decided to forget about them and just focus on Miley, on this dare. Ok just don't think. Relax and clear your mind.

After the few seconds of pausing, I continued to let my hands roam up her sides again with the gentle press. Then I let my hands work their way up near the sides of her breasts again. Although this time I moved my hands over and almost all the way on them and Miley made a quiet, sharp gasp. It felt so amazing and soft and moving slowly made it last longer. Now _I_ wanted to moan at the contact, but caught hold of myself. I managed to not quite get a hold of her breasts completely. When I was just moving to the front, I moved away and to the sides again. This was awkward enough in front of my friends, so taking them both completely in my hands would make this situation even more awkward. Then I moved up a little more and ran my fingers through her hair slowly for a minute.

Just as I smoothly let go and was about to start my way down, a sudden shock rushed through my body. It was from the simplest touch, but this touch was shocking as it wasn't expected at all. When my arms were resting on her shoulders just right and my hands had fallen down slowly around the back of her neck, Miley suddenly set her hands on my waist. I froze. Our faces were a few inches apart, so we immediately made eye contact. Wow, there was so much love in her eyes and it wasn't directed towards anyone else besides the one she was staring straight at, me.

"Um Miley, I'm just..." I glanced back at Mikayla and with one look, she knew what I wanted to do.

"Alright, go ahead." she simply told me.

I whipped my head back around. "Miley I'm just doing the dare, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." I rolled my eyes. "But Lilly, I can tell you're enjoying it so much more." Miley smirked, I immediately blushed. "And what am I doing? Well don't you think this was missing something? I mean feeling somebody up can't just go one way. So now that I just responded with this position, doesn't it look more complete?"

"Complete? Miles what are you trying to say?" I asked slowly.

Before I heard her answer, I felt her lips upon mine within a blink of an eye. If just a few seconds felt like minutes, I couldn't wait to find out what a few minutes would feel like. Hot damn, her lips are so soft and warm. We fit together perfectly. After wishing it could last forever, Miley pulled back. "You heard me and you can figure it out." She smiled the biggest and most adorable smile I've ever seen.

It was just a second later I realized what she said. "What the...how did you...I mean that's exactly what Mikayla said at the beginning of the dare. You were still in the...Miley Ray!" I partly yelled her name, clenching my jaw.

"Well I gotta say, it was pretty amusing and hey, you can't be mad at me now can you?"

"Ok, if we really have something here, you're not always going to be in control over this relationship." I said, trying to be serious. "…except this once." I winked at her. Miley smiled in return and kissed me once again, longer this time. It began to get deeper, but once we heard some small claps, we broke apart. I was blushing furiously; then again I was glad that I didn't act upon some dirtier desires right in front of my friends.

"Whoa, do we have some explaining to do tonight or what?" Oliver said. "That was hot you two!"

I picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. "Shut it, Oken!"

"Well he's right, it was pretty hot." Miley said. I turned back to her.

"Yeah well not my preferred setting to start a make out, but getting it out in the open right away works just fine with me." I smiled. Then I remembered the game and realized it was my turn. I turned and faced the rest of the room, who were all staring at us in turn. "So Mikayla, Truth or Dare?" I asked with a hand on my hip.

"What? You can't ask me, I've already taken my turn it's in the rules."

"Um yeah I can, I wanna get you back, and in what rules anyway? I've never seen any written down."

"…Fine."

Right after that, Jackson walked in the front door and was a little surprised at this full room. "Oh, hey guys what's going on?" He smiled. Everyone's eyes darted over to Miley now, as if she could come up with an answer, although it sounded like Jackson wanted to join this little party. I still kept my eyes on Mikayla, whose eyes were on Jackson and never left him, and then she turned to look at me again.

"Dare." Wow you're not the only observant one Mikayla. This should be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


End file.
